In this research we will prepare synthetic and semi-synthetic mitomycin analogs which might have improved therapeutic ratios in cancer chemotherapy. The target compounds for synthesis will be based upon a knowledge of the chemical and physical properties of mitomycins, such as their hydrophilicity and quinone ring potentials, and how they afford alkylating functions. This knowledge will be used to exploit differences between cancer and normal cells. The aziridinomitosenes have received little attention previously, but we will prepare them from mitomycin C and by total synthesis and study their chemical and antitumor activities. Mitosene analogs with new $ substituents at positions 1 and 2 will be synthesized. New compounds will be screened against P399 murine leukemia at Bristol Laboratories according to DRD protocols.